Crazy Somebodies Meet Crazy Nobodies
by krazifreak
Summary: Arie and Tasha, two 'normal' teenage girls have their lives turned upside down when the Thirteenth Order appear in Arie's living room. Will the organization survive two sugarhigh crazies?
1. Now For Something Completely Different

**Guess whose back? Back again? Krazi's back! Tell a Friend!**

**Yes! I am back with a brand new bag of toys and tales of randomness!**

**And guess who else is back? **

**Arie And Tasha, of course!**

**But a different set of characters.**

**Who? Why, the Organization from Kingdom Hearts!**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I Do NOT own any of the Organization XIII people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Crazy Somebodies Meet Crazy Nobodies**

Chapter One 

If this is what a typical day was, then damn she hated it. It was noon, rainy, and nothing to do. Arie slouched on her couch, long, straight black hair cascading her face and chains attached to her pants were letting gravity have its way with them by hanging off the side of the couch towards the ground. Her arms crossed her chest, hiding the sweatshirt that had the words 'DEAD!' written across them, clearly showing that she was an MCR fan. She was staring at her TV, hoping it will turn on by itself and play a good episode of _Jackass_ or _Viva La Bam_. But it just sat there, off and uncool like. God she hated being bored.

But then, God decided to show her mercy when her doorbell rang. She immediately shot up and slid on the fake wood with her socks to the door. Damn rug being in the way, made her fall flat on her ass. '_Fucking rug! I will have to remember to exterminate you later'_ she thought to herself as she rubbed her sore buttocks with one hand and opened the door with the other.

And who else would stand there but Tasha, Arie's best friend.

"Hey Arie!" Tasha said, her short brown hair getting damped by the rain.

"Hey dood. C'mon in." Arie curtly stated as she moved aside to let Tasha in.

Not even half an hour went by, and the two girls were sugar high on soda and cookies. Feathers flying everywhere as they destroyed two poofy pillows by throwing them at each other in hopes of knocking the other down for pure amusement. Rocking out to some Eminem and other rock bands, they played air guitar and head bopped through twenty or so songs until the collapsed from dizziness. To simply state it: their _nucking futs_.

A while later, they just sat there in the big ass bedroom on the floor, breathing heavily **(A/N GOD THAT SOUNDED SO WRONG)**. Suddenly, a loud BANG was heard coming from the downstairs part of the house. Arie and Tasha jumped- literally. The bang was so loud, the two assumed it was someone falling on their klutzy ass and breaking something. The two headed for the door- grabbing their baseball bats in the process, incase they had to beat the holy hell out of an unsuspecting robber/rapist.

They peered out of the corner that was the stairs into the dark living room. The rain falling onto the roof of the house and on the windows was the only thing heard at the moment. After a few moments had passed, they saw a dark figure move in the darkness. Whoever it was, they had a long black trench coat with a hood, which was up, so neither girl could see the intruder's face. It adjusted itself, wiping off imaginary dirt from their cloak **(Seriously, the house is practically spotless from all the cleaning Arie's mother does)**. A second later, a dark, black portal appeared over the intruder and three more black cloaked intruders fell out onto the first.

If Arie was a normal girly-girl, she would do a girly screech. But let's thank God she's not. She's an alternative/punk rocker. That makes her cooler than everyone else in this story **(SHOT)**. She slapped a hand over her mouth to contain a laughter that was threatening to come out.

"OW! Dammit that hurt!" A particularly scrawny MIB **(MIB Man in Black)** curtly stated.

"Do you mind getting off me, you clumsy small minded pack of oafs!"

"Where are we?! Why is it so dark?"

"Shut up, ya pansy and get off!"

Soon, the four MIBs were up, dusting more imaginary dust off their cloaks. Finally, enough was enough. Arie came from behind the corner and turned the light switch to on. There, in her living room, were four men who wore incredibly familiar cloaks.

"No way…" Arie gaped at the four "Organization XIII?" As soon as the words slipped from her lips, another portal appeared over the first intruder and more people fell through, all wearing the same cloak. "Six…eight…thirteen…" Tasha counted the other people as they came from the portal. Soon, there were thirteen Org. XIII members, many of which were in one large pile. Arie tried to suppress another urge to point and laugh at the klutzes that were spewed on top of the one poor man.

Once they were all straightened up and dusted off imaginary dirt, they began to remove their hoods. They revealed themselves to be none other than the Thirteenth Order. Xemnas stood closest to Arie, and by the way his hair was all mangled, Arie assumed he was the first intruder, the one who had everyone land on him.

Poor guy.

He cleared his throat and adjusted his crazy hair to its normal craziness, which Arie still could not understand how it was able to defy gravity. She was lost in thought until his low slow voice boomed.

"Greetings, young maidens. We mean no harm. Allow me to introduce us. We are-"

"The Organization XIII. You consist of thirteen members and you all have and 'x' in your names. And you're the leader, Mansex, correct?"

If the organization had hearts, they would have made a hearty laugh. But they don't, so they made a mocking-point-and-laugh laugh as Xemnas' face somehow turned red. Saïx was the only one who didn't laugh. Why? Because 1) it was _his_ bitch that was being made fun of and 2) He was still clinging on to the 'we-don't-have-hearts-so-we-can't-laugh' crap. Whatever. It was still funny.

"I-I beg your pardon?!" Xemnas awkwardly shot back. What a loser.

"And over there is you bitch, Saïx, right?" Hearing his name got his attention, but being called 'Xemnas' Bitch' was not cool in his brain. He was ready to go berserk but stopped when she lost interest in the two weird haired nobodies and pranced over to the smaller Nobody with the coolest mullet she had ever seen.

"DEMYX!" Tasha made herself known by running over to Arie's side, who was currently hugging the mullet-head. Demyx at first felt **(or what he thought he felt, since they can't 'feel') **confused, then happy, since he never got hugged up til now since he became a nobody.

"Yay I Rule!"

"What about me?" said Xigbar, standing there, looking awesomely awesome as usual.

"Of course you too! And Axel, and Roxas!" Tasha answered gleefully.

"Sweet!" The three others said in what anyone would presume as joy.

Marluxia, in all his pink glory, was offended that his name wasn't mentioned as 'cool'. "Hey! What about me?!"

"Come out of the closet first and then we'll talk." Arie replied, very dryly.

"Come out of the- HEY! I'm not gay!"

"Sure about that?"

"I'm VERY sure about my sexual preference!"

"Okay. Sure. You're 100 'straight'. And you will always be 'straight'. The same way I will rule the world with an army of monkeys. Sure." Arie said, using her 'Super Sarcasm Attack' **(She's a black belt in sarcasm).**

"So on to business. First, what the fletch are you guys doing in my living room?"

The organization members looked at each other, as if debating on who would tell the story.

"Well…"

* * *

**Oh, cliffy! LAWL**

**So how was it? Review please!**


	2. Name Confusion

**LOL Chapter two is born! Huzzah!**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

* * *

**Crazy Somebodies Meet Crazy Nobodies**

Chapter Two

"So, like, we were teleporting from some world called 'Hollow Bastion' and, for some reason, our dark portals whacked out on us and we ended up here." Xigbar explained in his totally awesome surfer voice. Because he's cool like that.

"Thank you, Xigbar" Xemnas dryly stated, making Arie assume Xemnas wanted to explain in a much more proper way.

They were all sitting on the floor, Arie and Tasha having a staring contest with the Thirteenth Order. Potato chips and soda was present. Mainly being consumed by the only two with actual hearts. It made Xemnas and his bitch Saïx wonder how they could take in so much sugar. But that was something to worry about later. First was the matter at hand.

"Okay, but why the fletch did your dark portal thinks whack out?" Tasha asked.

"That I will have to experiment on once we get back to our castle." Vexen answered. He tried to make a dark portal, but for some reason it whacked out, kind of like a TV during a lightning storm. Everyone (sans Arie and Tasha) immediately stood up and tried to summon their portals. But since the author is mean like that, they failed to show up. 'Greaaat'.

"Looks like you're stuck here" Arie said, with her oh-so famous Cheshire Cat smile imprinted on her face. Xemnas made a grimacing look, which slightly offended Arie.

"That reminds me, we never introduced ourselves properly. Apparently you know of our group and Superior, but what of the rest of us?" Luxord asked with his British accent reminding Arie to kill her geometry teacher the next time she saw her. Not even five minutes and the Cheshire smile returned on Arie's face. It somehow appeared on Tasha's as well, which kinda creeped everyone out. Except for Saïx. Nothing creeps him out (for now). Both girls inhaled a deep breath.

"XemnasTheSuperiorXigbarTheFreeshooterXaldinTheWhirlwindLancerVexenTheChillyAcademicLexaeusTheSilentHero" They paused to inhale "ZexionTheCloakedSchemerSaÏxTheLunaDivinerAxelTheFlurryOfDancingFlamesDemyxTheMelodiousNocturneLuxordTheGamblerOfFate," inhale "LarxeneTheSavageNymphMarluxiaTheGracefulAssassin AND Roxas the Key of Destiny!"

The two of them panted as they finished the list. The Order gaped at their accuracy and how quick they said all thirteen members and their titles.

"Impressive." Xemnas stated bluntly. "Now may I ask for your names?"

Arie and Tasha exchanged glances before answering. "Arie and Tasha" they both stated.

"…"

"Okay, now which one of you little ladies is which?" Xigbar asked.

"Guess" they both answered. Luxord, being the gambler and all, was the one most likely to tell because of his many years of playing poker. He learned how to read one's expressions. He stood in front of both girls. He looked at Arie, and then switched to Tasha, hoping he could read their faces for a hint.

Nothing. _Hm… impressive_

"I believe this" he pointed to Arie "is Tasha. Tell me how good I am so we may continue with our non-existing lives."

"You're stupid." Arie bluntly said. "I'm Arie. SHE is Tasha. DUH."

Luxord looked as if he had just been shot by Xigbar in his non-existent heart. Him? WRONG? It was not logical, in his British brain.

"Ah, don't feel bad, Luxy! You can't guess right all the time!" Arie cheerfully said, patting his back.

"Luxy?" Axel started giggling with Roxas, Demyx and Xigbar. Marluxia was looking out the window with pure non-existing delight in his eyes.

"What beautiful flowers you have in your garden, ladies!" He piped up with fake happiness.

"Thank you, Cotton-Candy Hair." Arie stated, being the meanie she was.

Xemnas lost interest in what his other members were doing, for he was intrigued with the young girl with long, pin straight hair and a sweatshirt that had the words 'DEAD!' on it. It made him wonder, because of what Marluxia stated earlier. If flowers were blooming, it would mean it must have been some time in spring or summer. So why would a girl wear a heavy sweatshirt in warm weather?

Of course, he would never voice this. It would make him seem somewhat weak, and he didn't want to hurt pride that didn't even exist. And besides, that's what Demyx was for. Not only to be the cute loveable member in the group, but to voice stupid questions that no one bothered to ask. No pun intended for that.

"Wait, if flowers are blooming, that would mean warm whether. So why are you wearing a sweatshirt in warm weather?" Said Nobody asked for everyone.

"Cuz I can," She dryly replied. She's definitely going to hell for being such a smartass.

Without warning, the Portals of Eternal Darkness **(That will be their new name from now on, or simply PED)** surrounded the group. In moments, they were passing in the Betwix and Between, and then into the Castle That Never Was. Even though it really is. They just wanna confuse you by saying it doesn't exist when it is.

"Well that's a relief." Saïx stated. He looked to his left and saw something he really didn't want to see.

* * *

**Omg What did he see?!**


	3. Make Room For The Devil's Advocates!

**Chapter 3! Yay!**

**And I noticed that I was added to a Mary Sue listing thing. Well guess what?**

**I. Don't. Care :3**

**Why? Because I think I might make the characters a bit Mary sue myself. Sometimes unintentionally**

**So if you think my story is a Mary sue story. I say I do too :D**

**Now on with the story!**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I Do NOT own any of the Organization XIII people so don't sue me.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Saïx's face dropped when he saw two sugar high girls sitting on the floor next to him, gaping at their new surroundings. It was pretty damn bright in there.

"Dark castle my ass!" Arie yelled, causing an echo effect to ring through the castle. She was recalling in the video game in Jiminy's Journal, it said it was a dark castle **(A/N- It's true! In the TWTNW section in Jiminy's Journal it says it's a dark castle)**

Saïx groaned and covered his sensitive elf ears. Having them yell was one thing, but doing so when they were right next to him was another. He was on the verge of going berserk, for reasons no one will understand. But I think it might have to do with the fact that Arie was using him as support to stand up. But this is only a guess.

Vexen grabbed Arie and Tasha's wrists and hurried down into the Basement That Doesn't Want To Be. He let them sit on a table that looked vaguely like one you would see at a doctor's office, which made Arie shudder. Many bad memories of visits to the doctor's office springing to her mind. Vexen ignored the two girls, looking through old shelves full of books with empty verses. Well, in Arie's eyes, anyway. He continued looking, completely forgetting the biggest mistake he ever made. He brought two _sugar high girls_ into a room _full of glass test tubes and strange potions_.

This cannot end well.

* * *

Xemnas was in his office, sitting at his desk with one hand holding his chin and his other arm supporting it. Saïx was pacing back and forth, somewhat overwhelmed at what had just took place **(NO THEY WERE NOT DOING IT! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER)**. First getting stuck in an unknown world with two immature girls, then to be unexpectedly taken back home. And to top it off, the two girls were dragged along!

"Superior, what should we do with the two girls? Shall we turn them into Nobodies?"

"No," Xemnas said bluntly. "There is something different about these two. Something… mysterious…" He began to drift off, lost in thought.

"Set up two rooms for them. I want to look further and see what power these girls have."

'_Power? What power? They're two immature, unorthodox girls with the mindset of a five year old! What power could they possibly possess? If I was in his shoes, I'd have rid them of their hearts the moment they were in view!'_ Saïx thought to himself as he bowed to his Superior before exiting. As he opened the door, he heard a 'thud' at his feet. He looked down, only to see Axel face down on the floor. Now he was just guessing, but he suspected Axel of eavesdropping. To the left were his supposed lackeys; Roxas and Demyx. Xigbar was on Saïx's right, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Yeah, he's that cool.

"So the little girlies are staying around for a while! Excellent! We need a few more cuties in this castle!" The elder nobody said with his super awesome surfer voice.

Saïx grimaced at his accent, wishing his superior-in-rank would act his age.

"That so cool! Those girls seem like really nice people, so we could play games and dance to music! Oh I hope they like music!" Demyx sounded like a little Yaoi fan at a yaoi anime convention. Or little schoolgirl getting asked out on her first date. Whichever you prefer.

"Then I guess you won't mind setting up their rooms?" Saïx asked with an eerie smirk on his face. He pushed **(in Saïx's case, Push Shove)** the four nobodies out of his way. "Go set up the two empty rooms for them then, if you want them to stay so bad." He said as he made his way in the other direction.

"That guy needs to get laid." Xigbar stated, the three other nobodies nodded in agreement.

* * *

Not even five minutes had passed and the lab was already a mess. And surprisingly it wasn't even the two girls fault. Vexen was apparently looking for something important, and was on the brink of insanity looking for it.

"W-where is that blasted book?!" he screeched as he shuffled through drawers and papers.

As he ignored the two girls, Tasha was falling asleep and Arie was sitting there, just looking around. She shifted in her position and felt something with her fingertips. She looked down and saw a thick blue notebook with the words '**Notes On The Human Heart And Other Studies**' written in bold. She held it up to examine it before bluntly asking the dumbest question possible.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Vexen spun around to face her direction and gaped when he saw the book in her hands.

"Give me that, you foolish neophyte!" he yelled. But because Arie is destined to go to hell, she though she would play tough.

"Naw way dude." She said with an accent similar to that of Xigbar's. She began skimming through the book, looking for something interesting. But because of her poor reading comprehension, she did not understand a word of it. "Just some dumb book with empty verses," She stated as she tossed the book to her elder. Yup, God was surely hanging His head in shame of such a girl. Vexen made a grunt as he caught it. He glared at the dark haired girl before skimming through his book, looking for something that might give a clue as to what was going on. But alas, he came up with nothing. He was agitated to begin with, but he was getting angrier as he noticed the taller of the two touching his test tubes and other fragile objects **(THEY WERE NOT IN HIS PANTS STOP THINKING LIKE THAT)**.

"GET OUT NOW!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Without hesitation the two girls scrambled to their feet and rushed out the door. But in doing so dropped all the tubes. The only thing heard in the basement was the sound of glassing meeting floor. Then there was a long silence. Then a long frustrated screech was heard. It was safe to say that the two girls were no longer allowed in the Basement That Doesn't Want To Be.

* * *

"Why do we have to do this? Wasn't Saïx assigned this job?" Demyx whined as he used his water clones to mop up the dirty floor. Xigbar was sweeping the ceiling using his awesome gravity defying skills. Axel was sitting on an old dirty bed which looks like it hasn't been used for awhile, but it was still soft and big enough to move around in. It was a dream bed for anyone who moves in their sleep. He was _supposed _to be putting clean bed sheets on, but his laziness prevented him from doing so.

"Because Saïx is a total ass who probably takes it in the ass as well." Axel said with a smirk on his face. It was comments like that that gave him the nickname 'Ax-hole'.

The light in the room was dim, but enough so you could see everything. There was one big window, allowing the giant moon shaped heart known to all as Kingdom Hearts to pour its bright light into the room. To the left was a large closet with two doors, a perfect hiding place for children. And sleazy men. A widescreen TV was hanging on the wall across from the bed with a PS3 and a GameCube on the floor **(No Wii sorry)**. To put it simple, the room was plain. The other room was exactly the same. But they had cleaned that room already, so it's not important right now.

As they finished cleaning, they heard footsteps coming closer to them at an alarmingly fast pace.

'_Was it the heartless?' _Demyx thought as the sound came closer. The four had summoned their weapons and got into fighting stances as the footsteps came closer and closer, until it was just outside the door. The doorknob twisted a few times. As it opened, they four tensed up as it revealed to be…

Arie and Tasha holding soda cans. What a surprise.

"I win!" Arie exclaimed with glee, holding her soda up, as if making a toast. "That means this room is mine!" She jumped from where she was standing in the doorway onto the large queen sized bed. It bounced her up a few times before it stopped.

"You only won because I made a wrong turn!" Tasha exclaimed, pointing her finger at Arie like that of a character yelling "OBJECTION!" in a Nintendo DS video game.

"As if! I won fair and square!" Arie replied. Xigbar gave a smirk when he heard his line being used by the younger generation.

"Alright you little ladies! We can settle this in a video game challenge!" Xigbar yelled with his accent of awesomeness. He held up two controllers.

Hell will be raised by these two.

* * *

**Chapter three is done! 8D**

**Review and tell me how it is!**


	4. Not Even Five Minutes And He's In Hell

**Chapter 4 is unofficially officially born**

**WOO:D**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

* * *

**Crazy Somebodies Meet Crazy Nobodies**

Chapter Four

To normal people, if one played a video game with another, it was just child's play. But no one in this story is normal, so that and this sentence is completely pointless. It was just a way to fill space. But I digress. Arie took one controller and Tasha took the other. The game started up, and revealed itself to be Super Smash Bros. Melee.

"You better be ready to move on out, cuz this is my game!" Arie said with determination in both her eyes and tone.

"Move out? Me? As if! If anyone's moving out, it'll be YOU, Arielle!" She said

Arie gasped in horror. "D-did you just use my full _name_?! Illogical! Inhuman! _Unforgivable_! This means _war_, Tasha!" she yelled.

The character select screen popped up. Arie chose her all time favourite; Young Link in his black tunic. Tasha chose Roy in his blue outfit.

Xigbar, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas sat behind them on the floor, eating popcorn and watching intensely. "This should be good, got it Memorized?"

Let the games begin.

**xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs **

Saïx was walking down a hallway that looked like every other hallway in the whole castle. He still was very annoyed about the two new 'houseguests' that had been dragged along. As he walked, Zexion and Lexaeus were coming from the other direction.

"Just the person we were looking for." Lexaeus said as he stood next to Zexion, showing the complete difference in height.

"And just why would you be looking for me?" Saïx asked dryly.

"Simply to give you this…" Zexion handed the bluenette a piece of paper. "Your new mission: Watch the two new girls."

Saïx's face dropped. First they fall into their world, then the girls are dragged back to his home world, then the Superior decides they stay, and now he has to _watch_ them?! _Xemnas must be losing it!_ Saïx thought as he skimmed over the paper which had more detail of his new mission.

"Better you than us." Lexaeus stated. "They would listen to any of us more serious Nobodies, and if they had Axel and his henchmen watch them, there'd be chaos! So the only person who can do it a keep them under control is you, Saïx." Saïx hated it when his superiors used his name and not his number. Sure they were his superiors, but they are merely co workers, not 'best friends' and such.

"Great. Another migraine." He mumbled as he continued in the direction he was headed, which just so happened to be towards the Superior's headquarters.

"Sucks to be him right now…" Zexion said, "but I could give two shits." He finished with a small smirk being covered by his emo hair. Yes, he has emo hair because he is emo. But a cool and sexy emo.

**xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs**

"Xemnas! Have you gone off the deep end?!" Saïx yelled with fury in his tone. Xemnas would have jumped out of his seat in shock if he had a personality similar to the others in his organization. Namely Axel and Demyx. But he's not, so he just looked up from the report he was writing to see a flaming **(LOL)** Saïx stomping towards him.

"I beg your pardon, Number VII?" he asked, with a hint of confusion.

"You want me to babysit those two imbeciles? Those…those…_brats_?!"

"Who you mean Axel and Roxas? No, they don't need babysitting. They already know they're gonna get killed if they try anything stupid."

"No not those two!"

"…Xigbar and Demyx?"

"NO! Those two new girls!" Saïx's hair began to stand up in pure anger.

"Oh those two. Yes, you are to watch them and observe their actions. And try to keep them out of trouble." And with that he went back to writing his report. Saïx stood there, calming down a bit, but still dumbfounded. His superior didn't seem to notice much.

If Saïx had a heart, he would probably start having a breakdown right about now.

**xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs**

There was no end to it. It couldn't end. Not at this rate.

"GIVE UP ALREADY DAMMIT!" Arie yelled with much stress in her voice.

"NO YOU GIVE UP." Tasha yelled in protest, also with stress in her voice.

The score was even, both hadn't gotten out once, and their damage was 300.

"okay, next person out wins. We hit at the same time."

"deal."

"One…two…three!" The two swordsmen swung their swords, and one went flying into the sky. They faded into the distance, as the screen showed the words 'GAME!'. The winner of the game and the room was…

* * *

**LOL CLIFFHANGER :D**


End file.
